


It’s a Big Deal

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Aka fuckbuddies to old married couple, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Oop, Smut, Will update tags if needed, jay is a carrier, lovers to a committed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Jay is a carrier. He and Cole are friends with benefits. You can probably guess what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

No. No, no, no.  
This couldn’t be happening.  
Jay refused to believe this was happening.  
He stared at the plastic in front of him, brow furrowed, before leaning against the bathroom door.  
Fuck this.  
He’d never been so angry to see two lines in his life.  
It didn’t make sense! He was on birth control - right? He was almost 100% sure that he’d been taking it regularly. Hopefully. Why would he forget?  
Even then, he and Cole used protection. Always! There had never been a time when - oh, wait, fuck.  
Five weeks ago they’d gotten drunk. Very drunk. There had been no trace of condoms anywhere the next morning.  
And he’d been on antibiotics too that day! The packaging had said not to mix them with the pill.  
Which of course he’d ignored.  
Jay signed shakily.  
He wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t want a kid. That’s not... Jesus he could barely take care of himself, god knows how he would handle being in charge of another human person.  
Jay felt sick again.  
Expected, considering he was fucking pregnant.  
What will Cole do? Will he be mad? Fuck, what if he wants to keep it?  
Does Jay want to keep it?  
Jay’s stomach turned as he wretched over the toilet once more.  
A baby... Cole’s baby.  
It would be adorable, obviously.  
Jay’s heart thumped.  
Tell Cole. That’s what’s he should do first.  
It’ll be ridiculously difficult, but he’s got to.  
What would he even say?  
“Hey. I know we’re not even in a proper relationship, and I’m pretty sure you want to fuck my ex girlfriend, but I’m pregnant - because I took antibiotics which was dumb as fuck - and if you could tell me what to do with it, that would be great.”  
Maybe not that.  
Jay glanced at the clock again. It was 4 fucking am already? Jesus, sensei would be knocking on their doors to get them up at 5.  
Training on only an hours sleep whilst also, yknow, being pregnant? That can’t be good for him right? Right??  
Jay knew jack shit about pregnancies, which is worrying because as a carrier, he’s always been at... “risk” (?) of it.  
Honestly, it’s a coincidence, pure luck, that he hasn’t ever gotten knocked up before.  
He has to talk to Cole.  
With a vague hope that the last retch was the last of it, Jay returned to bed.  
Fucking hell.

Jay was getting his ass kicked. And every time he was swept off his feet, the same “oh shit is that bad for the baby?” fluttered through his head. It wasn’t like he was getting punched in the stomach, right? It would be fine?  
Oh. Too soon.  
“Argh, fuck.” Jay was doubled over, one hand pressed very firmly against his stomach. Baby’s okay? Right? Why was he even so worried about it. Must be instincts. Probably.  
“Dude, chill. It wasn’t even that hard!” Kai rolled his eyes, and went to attack Jay again.  
He stopped as Jay bent down and threw up.  
“Woah! Dude? Was my punch that bad? Haha, who knew I was that powerful! Jay? Are you good?”  
Jay dry heaved in response.  
“I... I’m a lil dizzy. Could someone get me some water?”  
Everyone seemed to have halted in their tracks, before Lloyd volunteered to grab a bottle.  
The others approached Jay cautiously.  
“Jay? Maybe you should lie down...”  
Must be bad if even Nya was concerned.  
Jay stood up on shaky legs, and caught Zane’s eyes glowing.  
“I don’t want you to scan me. Don’t you fucking dare Zane. I will tear you apart if you even think about it.”  
Okay so maybe that was a little mean. Everyone stepped back slightly.  
Lloyd returned, and handed Jay the requested water.  
The lightning ninja sipped it after a thanks.  
“I think... I think I should go back to bed. For a bit. After I clean this up, obviously.”  
Jay gestured at the sick.  
“Don’t worry about. I can handle that. You should go lie down right now.”  
There was an unfinished element in Cole’s speech, echoing of “I’m going to come and check on you.”  
Jay should probably keep brainstorming ways to tell Cole about the - their - baby.  
He shivered, and walked back into the dojo.

“I brought some soup.” Cole settled on the foot of Jay’s bed, placing the bowl on Jay’s nightstand.  
Jay nodded. He was pretty sure he was gonna throw up again. This time from telling Cole.  
“Thanks. I, uh, I’ll have it in a bit.”  
Jay wasn’t really hungry right now.  
He was too stressed out for that.  
“Are you okay? It’s not like you to... you have a really good immune system. Something you ate?”  
“No. No. Not that.”  
“Oh! You know why? It’s just a sick bug or something?”  
“Uhh. No. I wouldn’t call it that.”  
“Pfft, Jay, you telling me you got some kinda parasite swimming in your guts.”  
Jay almost blanched.  
“Kinda... sort of... yeah.”  
Cole raised a brow.  
“You okay? Need a doctor? How much surgery required to remove it?”  
Jay hesitated.  
“Only a pill. At the moment anyway.”  
“Damn, how do you already know all this stuff? You been to a doctor?”  
“No. Just... common knowledge, I think.”  
Cole laid back against the bed post.  
“What type of parasite then? Worm? Creepy crawly?”  
“Uh...”  
Some silence.  
“Jay?”  
“Cole. I - um - no, no don’t get up. You’re gonna be wanting to sit down for this. It’s, kind of a big deal, and I’m scared, and-!”  
Cole took Jay’s hands then, blaze of worry in his eyes.  
“You’re not dying are you?” His eyes darted around as he whispered it.  
“No. No, I don’t think so. Cole... I’m - Jesus, this is hard, fuck - I am, um, pregnant.”  
Cole froze up.  
It went deathly quiet.  
Jay’s stress increased tenfold. And he kept babbling.  
“It’s yours. I know that much. And I’m scared, and I don’t know what to do, and please say something, anything, I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t even know if I want this, I don’t - Cole I need you to support me on this. I need you.”  
Cole still seemed petrified in shock.  
“Cole... please. We don’t - nothing has to come from this. Just tell me what to do. Please. Say something. Anything.”  
Cole stood up then.  
“This is... this a lot. That’s... fucking hell. Give me some time? Please?”  
Jay’s heart thumped loudly.  
He nodded.  
One hand pressed to his forehead, Cole skedaddled from the room.  
Jay breathed our shakily.  
That’s not fucking fair.  
Jay didn’t have a choice in this. Why the fuck should Cole have one? This was his fault too. Why did he get to run away?

Cole seemed to be avoiding Jay. For two weeks, they hadn’t exchanged more than a restrained “good morning.”  
It had helped Jay decide what to do anyway.  
Clearly, Cole wanted nothing to do with him, nothing more than sex. Cole didn’t want to have the shared responsibility of a child.  
Maybe if Jay was more sure of himself, he could raise a kid by himself. But he’s not.  
His abortion was booked for Wednesday.  
Even if Cole didn’t want any part in it, Jay still felt as though he had a right to know.  
After the umpteenth vomit on the training field, with the other ninja’s concerns heightening, Jay cornered Cole.  
The earth master looked at him guiltily.  
“Cole.”  
“Hey. I - I should’ve come to speak to you. I’m sorry. For that and...” Cole gestured at Jay, “this.”  
“It’s fine. I just thought I’d let you know, I’m getting a termination on Wednesday. I don’t know, it felt right to tell you.”  
Cole stared at him.  
“What? Really?”  
“Yeah? It’s not like I can raise a fucking kid by myself Cole.”  
“You wouldn’t be by yourself though.”  
“Who the fuck else would be there?”  
“Me! It’s - Jay, this is my baby too. Can we not talk about this a little more?”  
“I wanted to talk two weeks ago.”  
It came out harsher than intended.  
“Jay... I’m sorry. I panicked.”  
“And you think I’m not panicking? You think I’m not stressed out my fucking mind? Fuck you, Cole. At least you get a choice. You don’t have to be involved in any of this shit. I don’t get that. And it’s not fucking fair. Fuck you.”  
Cole opened his mouth, before closing it again.  
He took a breath.  
“Jay. Hey. Look at me. Please... please can we just - can we just discuss everything? Before you decide that... that... is what you want to do?”  
“I made my decision Cole.”  
“Just... give me a chance to pitch you something.”  
Jay rolled his eyes.  
“Fine.”  
“I can - I will be such a good dad. I promise. And I think we’d be good at parenting together. I believe in us. And I know that it’s your choice at the end of the day... but Jay, I - I want a baby. I always have. And a child with you, Jay that’s incredible. You’re incredible. I - you wanna get married? I’ll marry you, if that’s what it’ll take. Please. Please can we raise this kid together?”  
Jay’s shoulders tensed.  
“I don’t want to marry you. Not because of a baby. I want to get married because I’m in love Cole. And I’m not in love with you. We’re not even a couple for fucks sake! Cole, I’m just someone who was there when you wanted a shag. You don’t have any feelings for me. You don’t want to marry me. You don’t get to decide this for me.”  
Cole frowned.  
“Jay. What the fuck do you mean I don’t have feelings for you? It’s painfully obvious to literally everyone how much I wanna date you. You’re the one who wanted to keep this... just sexual. But that’s not the point. You’re right. I don’t get to decide for you. Do you want me to come with you to the clinic on Wednesday? I don’t want you to be alone when it happens. Just in case.”  
“What?”  
“I’m not gonna force you to have the baby! What kind of asshole would do that? And yknow, in case you get upset or anything. I want to be there for you.”  
“No. Not that. The feelings thing.”  
Cole fiddled with his sleeve then.  
“You know that. You know I like you. A lot. But it’s chill! Really! If you want to keep up the friends with benefits thing we’ve got going on, that’s okay.”  
“Yeah, I don’t want to do that anymore.”  
Cole faltered.  
“Huh? Oh, right. Of course. I get it. We can just go back to the way it was before.”  
“No.”  
“No? Jay you’re confusing me!”  
Jay rolled his eyes.  
“Kiss me. Please.”  
Cole nearly fell off the bed.  
“What?”  
“I said kiss me.”  
“That’s - you - huh?”  
“I told you. I don’t want to be fuckbuddies. Change it up for me.”  
Cole blinked a few times, before leaning forward, and capturing Jay’s lips with his own. He kept it gentle. Soft.  
Jay pulled away after a while.  
“You good?”  
Jay nodded.  
“Ask me out on a date?”  
“Jay, will - please date me?” It fell out of Cole’s mouth.  
“Sounds good.”  
Cole grinned, before shaking his head a bit.  
“Am I coming with you Wednesday then?”  
“No. I - I trust you. If you think we can look after... it... then we will.”  
“Oh. Huh.”  
“Huh?”  
“I - wow. I’m gonna be a dad. Jinkies.”  
“You’re the one that changed my mind! You can’t take it back now.”  
“I won’t. I won’t. But, um, how far along are you?”  
Jay counted in his head.  
“I’d say seven weeks.”  
Cole nodded quietly.  
“We should probably go see a doctor.”  
“Yeah. Probably.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jay had been right. He was steadily approaching his eighth week of pregnancy, and his hips hurt like hell.  
There had always been things said about how painful it was for male carriers to have their bodies actually adjust to pregnancy, but Jay had dismissed them as rumours. After all, why would biology cause even more pain than the whole period thing?  
But it seemed tabloids were telling the truth for once. Jay could barely move without his whole body screaming at him; his pelvis was apparently twisting a bit further outwards, which he’d noticed after Cole kept grabbing at his new, curvier sides, and his chest felt cramped as his ribcage seemed to be expanding to make room for... whatever makes breast milk.  
Not to mention his thicker thighs and ass. The doctor had said his body was storing fat to help ease the transition to sustaining another lifeform.  
Jay despised all of it.  
He was self conscious about it, the new swing of his hips as he walked, the tightness of breath, the fact that his thighs rubbed sometimes.  
Cole assured him he was still very sexy, kissing the new features every now and then during sex.  
Zane has spoke up about it after Jay had walked into a table, still not used to the space his wider hips were taking up.  
“Jay. It seems you have put on some weight, despite your vomiting. Should there be cause for concern among us?”  
Jay could feel everyone around him tense up.  
Maybe he’d been a bit meaner lately, but surely he wasn’t that evil? Like, he could take one teeny tiny comment about his weight. It was valid one too! Zane was just concerned, is all. It’s fine.  
“What the fuck Zane? I’m going to rip your head off if you ever ask me that again. I’m perfectly slim, thanks. Quit being an asshole.”  
Okay so, like, maybe he was being super bitchy.  
“Jay, calm down. Zane is just worried, that’s all. You have been super ill... Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“I’m fine.” Jay snapped, before waltzing into the kitchen to find some peanuts, before realising he was too nauseous to eat anything.  
That was another thing.  
He was hungry all the fucking time, but he felt too sick to eat? Bullshit, terrible, blocked, reported.  
And then when he actually did manage to stomach something, there was the bloating.  
It was shit.  
Cole was doing his best to keep Jay sated. It wasn’t really working.  
It was week nine when he saw a little paunch at his waistline, where his uterus was being pushed out slightly. He reacted to this by becoming even grouchier.  
“Everything will start to calm down soon. I promise. Only four weeks til second trimester. And then less sick. Okay?” Cole had upped his efforts tenfold.  
Jay had kicked him out his room, with a grunted “this is all your fucking fault.”

“We’re holding an intervention.”  
Nya sat with her hands folded in her lap, Kai and Lloyd to her left, Zane and Sensei on her right. Cole shot Jay an apologetic smile from the floor where he was sitting.  
It was returned with a scowl.  
“What the fuck guys? I’m fine.”  
“You’re clearly not! Your hormone levels have been fluctuating frequently recently, with a drop in endorphins, testosterone and to some extent, insulin.”  
“Sit down Jay. We need to talk. You’ve been getting a bit out of hand.”  
“I’m perfectly in hand, actually.”  
The other ninja looked at him for bit.  
With a grunt, Jay sat down, a hand unconsciously floating to his stomach, one finger gently rubbing up and down.  
“What do you want?”  
Lloyd cleared his throat.  
“Jay. You’ve been really sick, you’re much grouchier, you’re in pain, and you’ve put on a few pounds. We know what’s happening.”  
Really? Did they?  
“Jay... We think you might have an illness. A serious one. You need to go to a doctor.”  
Pfft, nope.  
“My doctor says I’m fine. I’m healthy. Everything’s how it should be.”  
“Don’t lie Jay...” Kai looked sympathetic. “We’re just tryna help you.”  
“And I’m telling you, I don’t need help.”  
“Jay.” The single word from Sensei seemed to cause everything to tumble out.  
“You try deal with getting pregnant! Okay? Then come talk to me.”  
The other ninja were, reasonably, stunned.  
“You’re pregnant..?”  
Jay nodded, his hand tightening against his stomach.  
“Who’s - who’s the father? Do you know who it is? Is he... Is he being responsible?”  
Cole was about to say something, but Jay interrupted.  
“That’s not your business.”  
Lloyd raises his hands in defence.  
“I was just asking!”  
“Would - um - would congratulations be appropriate?” Nya seemed slightly reserved.  
“I guess? I’m keeping it, if that’s what you’re asking. The... father and I have spoken about it a lot. I’ve been convinced that having a baby may not be the worst thing in the world.”  
“Is that what you want?” Zane tilted his head.  
“I think so, yeah. Yeah, I do.” Jay patted his still flat stomach.  
He was about to add onto that before feeling another bout of nausea, skedaddling to the bathroom.  
“You good?” Lloyd called.  
“Mmhmm.”  
A gag.  
“Yup. I’m fine.”

The ninja hadn’t reacted negatively, so at least there was that. Cole looked like he wanted to speak to Jay, but the lightning master was a bit busy being told he had to limit his training by Sensei, due to health concerns.  
Jay didn’t argue.  
As they evening went on, it appeared to Jay more and more that his pregnancy acted as a get out of jail free card.  
Ranging from “you should relax” to “it might not be safe for... yknow”, Jay didn’t have to do any work. Washing the dishes? Bam, baby. Moving around equipment? Nope, no can do, baby on board.  
Jay was finally beginning to see some perks.  
Other than like, getting a baby, obviously.  
It was after Jay retired to his room that Cole finally had the opportunity to speak to him.  
“Hey.” His voice was soft. “Cuddles?”  
Jay nodded, shifting to his side to give Cole some room in the bed.  
Cole hooked his arms around Jay, spooning him, one hand cradling Jay’s stomach, the other combing through Jay’s hair.  
They were silent for a moment.  
“You want to talk to me.”  
“Yeah. I do.” Cole stopped combing. “About this morning - how come you didn’t say I was your baby daddy?”  
“Never say that again.”  
“Huh? Baby daddy?”  
“Yeah. If I hear that I will sue.” Jay turned to face Cole. “And I wasn’t sure if you were ready to tell them. Fuck man, I’m not sure if I’m ready to tell them. I just... I want us to get used to being... whatever we are first. Before we tell the others.”  
Cole nodded quietly.  
“Okay?”  
“Okay.” Cole kissed the top of Jay’s head.  
Jay hummed.  
“Can I speak to the baby again?”  
Jay rolled his eyes. It was almost like a routine that Cole had begun a few days ago.  
“I’m telling you, they can’t hear you yet.”  
Still, Jay pulled up his top, his tanned skin on full show.  
“Have fun.”  
Cole dived down to Jay’s middle.  
“Heya. It’s me, daddy, again. Your papi’s still a bit salty about you, but I think he’s getting more used to you. Did you know I caught him smiling as he patted you? Yeah, I did. I know!”  
Jay snorted.  
“Shut up.”  
“No. Papi’s so mean isn’t he? But it’s okay, because I know that’s just pretend. Your pa adores me. I’m his favourite. I am! I am!”  
“Pfft, no you’re not. My favourite is myself. You’re second, maybe.”  
Cole grinned.  
“That’s all I can ask for! See baby? Papi’s very nice secretly. I can’t wait to be his proper boyfriend.”  
Jay smiled then, before pulling his top back down.  
“Aw, come on! I’d only just started!”  
“Come and talk to me asshole. At least I’ll provide some responses.”  
Cole nodded, and popped back up.  
“Hello. How’s today been? Like, in general?”  
Jay squeezed Cole’s hand.  
“I think it was okay. I’m definitely less vomity than I was at the start. And I like the fact this is letting me get out of tough stuff. And I guess I kind of like you being all cutesy with my stomach. But don’t let it get to your head.”  
Cole beamed.  
“That’s what I like to hear! I’m glad you’ve had some good vibes. You deserve it. Can I ask you a question though?”  
“Just did. But I’ll permit another.”  
“Yknow when Lloyd asked if “the father” was being responsible? Am I doing that? Am I doing a good job? ‘Cause like, if not, let me know, and I’ll work on it.”  
“You’re doing great. There’s no one else I’d rather be in this situation with. Promise.”  
Cole smiles, before pressing a kiss to Jay’s temple.  
“Good. Just checking.”  
“God, you’re great. Why didn’t I get pregnant with your baby sooner?”  
Cole flushed.  
“I don’t think we knew we saw each other romantically. That would probably be why.”  
“Rhetorical question, sweetheart. Rhetorical question.”  
Wait! Had Jay just called Cole sweetheart?  
Like a couple thing?  
Woah.  
If Cole was surprised, he didn’t show it.  
“You’re right. My bad, babe. My bad.”  
OH WOW.  
Jay was Cole’s babe!  
Woah!!  
The euphoria sweeping through Jay right now was indescribable. He wanted to share that feeling, so he did, the only way he knew how. He raised his chin and pressed his lips against Cole’s, stroking his cheek.  
It was great. One of their best.  
“You’re gonna be a good dad.” Jay murmured into Cole’s chest.  
“I hope so. After all, I’m the one that got you in this mess.”  
“Less of a mess now. More of a small tangle.”  
“As long as it’s getting easier for you.”  
Jay snuggled closer.  
“Keep this up and maybe I’ll let you be my boyfriend.”  
Cole laughed.  
“I would be honoured.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What the fuck do you mean? You guys are leaving me alone for two weeks? For what?”  
Jay was outraged.  
He didn’t really fancy being lonely for a whole 14 days, let alone 14 days without Cole to support him when he was breaking down.  
“Jay, listen, we’ve been given this mission. It’s dangerous, you can’t come. It’s only two weeks. You can hold the fort til we get back!”  
Lloyd seemed very desperate to convince Jay it was fine.  
Oh ho fucking ho, it was not.  
“I am not staying here by myself.”  
“Jay’s right. Maybe I should stay here with him?” Cole’s voice sounded a little hopeful.  
“No. We need you. Jay, you’ll have Sensei for company. You’ll manage. Now if you excuse us, we have to stop a snake riot.”  
Kai threw a peace sign, and walked out, followed by the rest of the ninja.  
Cole hung back, pulling Jay into a hug once the others had left.  
“You’ll be okay. Phone me if something happens. Alright?” Cole whispered in Jay’s ear.  
“You’re gonna miss the 12 week scan.”  
“Fuck. You’re right.” Cole bit his lip. “Could you get a recording or something of it for me? Please? I’m sorry I can’t be there.”  
Jay nodded.  
“Cole! Hurry up!” came Nya’s call.  
“Coming!” Cole hollered back.  
He gave Jay a chaste kiss, with one last “you’ll be fine”. And then Cole said it.  
“I love you. Stay safe.”  
The earth master turned to leave before realising what he’d just said. He met Jay’s eyes.  
“It’s okay if you’re not ready. You don’t have to say it back.”  
“Whatever mudboy. Come back in one piece for me, yeah? Me and baby will be so salty if you get hurt. And one more thing!” Jay stopped Cole from leaving again. “I, uh, I love you too.”  
Cole beamed at him, and moved to kiss him, properly and fierce.  
“Babe. You gotta go.”  
“Right. Yeah.” Cole saluted, after placing an affectionate hand on Jay’s stomach, before running out.  
Speaking of, whilst Jay’s abs felt like a distant memory, there was still no actual bump.  
Jay suspected that there would be, once Cole returned. It would be a nice surprise for him, he supposed.  
God, he was gonna be so bored.  
Sensei arrived and pulled out a chess set from nowhere, and placed it on the table.  
With a sigh, Jay begrudgingly went to play.

It was after 34 games and many days that Jay realised he had no chance of winning. Sensei Wu was just too wise.  
“Sensei? Do we have to play again?”  
“Even if your body is at rest, your mind must be kept sharp.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I get that, but this is so mind numbing that my brain doesn’t feel very sharp.”  
Sensei stroked his beard.  
“Cole is a wise choice.”  
Jay choked on the tea he’d just sipped.  
“What?”  
“For the father of your child.”  
“How - that’s - what?”  
“A teacher knows his pupils Jay. Your relationship with Cole has been under my radar for quite some time.”  
“This is an invasion of my privacy.”  
“I am simply commenting on the knowledge you both make obvious to those who know to observe.”  
“Sensei, no offence, but I don’t want to talk about my personal relationships. Cole’s position in my life is - that’s our business. Not yours.”  
Sensei Wu just sipped from his cup.  
“I mean, yes, Cole is wonderful. He’s been so supportive and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have a baby with, but I’m just scared that he’s gonna realise he can get with someone better. I’m scared he’s gonna back out. And I’m scared he doesn’t feel the same way about me that I do him. Not that it’s your concern.”  
Still, the teacher stayed silent.  
“I know I’m worrying over nothing. Cole is loyal and trustworthy, and I know this is just my insecurities. What do I do? Do I talk to him? When should we tell the others? I have so many questions, and I’m so stressed out all the time, and I don’t know what to do. Help me. Please.”  
“I thought this was none of my business?”  
Damn. Sensei was amazing at getting information out of you by barely trying.  
“I know. I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Jay. Surely if you can acknowledge that your fears are unfounded, don’t you think your hesitance to communicate is also unfounded?”  
Jay nodded slowly.  
“However, I believe we have other things to discuss. Or rather, what will you do once the child is born?”  
What kind of question was that?  
“Sensei. I wouldn’t be carrying it if I’m not keeping it.”  
“Surely you have considered how hazardous this would be? For everyone. What about some other ideas?”  
Jay opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

Cole had one hand on his phone almost all the time, in case of a call.  
He really had thought he could handle this.  
He was fucking wrong.  
Being away from Jay, from his baby, not knowing what was happening to them?  
They could be in danger this very second, and he wouldn’t know.  
It made Cole feel sick.  
He could barely concentrate on the tasks at hand, he couldn’t handle negotiation while his brain was screaming at him with images of potential horrors he would come home to.  
He really shouldn’t have come.  
Not that he’d had a choice.  
It was evening when his phone started to buzz. Cole picked up immediately.  
“Babe?” It was the first word blurted out his mouth. The other ninja turned to stare at him, eager.  
Suddenly very conscious of who he was around, Cole left the hostel they were staying in.  
There were small sobs coming from down the phone.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. C’mon Jay. It’s alright. I’m here. You’re okay.”  
The sobs quietened down.  
“Do you want to talk about it? Or do you need a distraction?”  
A shaky laugh, heavy with exhaustion.  
“I love you. God I love you Cole. Yknow that?”  
“Oh! I love you too. Seriously, are things okay?”  
Jay sniffed.  
“Sensei... he knows. About us. And how it’s yours. And he said that it would probably be best if we gave it up for adoption. And now I’m crying in my room and I don’t know why.”  
Cole was quiet, trying to digest everything.  
“He knows?”  
“I didn’t tell him. He just said he’s good at observation or something. But that’s not what I’m calling about. Cole, do we give the baby up? I don’t know, I don’t know, this is stressing me out. Cole, please, please help, I need you!”  
“Hey. Keep going with those deep breaths. Come on, that’s it. As for... that situation. I feel like asking you to keep the baby only for you to give it up for adoption is... Jay, I’m not gonna lie, that’s kinda garbage. I really think we’d be good parents, I do. And I think it’s about time we start putting ourselves first rather than the team. Sensei has no right to tell you what to do with the baby. Okay? Tell him to fuck off. Or I can, if you want me to.”  
“No. No it’s okay. It’s okay.” Jay sniffed deeply. “I... when are you gonna be home? I want you here.”  
“At this rate? Not for a while. I know, I’m sorry sweetheart. I can try and convince them that you’re having a tough time, and you need your ‘best bro’ with you?”  
“No. No, you need to do your job. I’m sorry for distracting you. Were - are - you in the middle of something important?”  
“Nah. Just prepping for bed. By the way, how was the appointment? I’m sorry I missed it. Is everything good with our baby?”  
“Yeah. Oh my god, Cole it was amazing. It has a heartbeat. God, a heartbeat! And they’re so small. They’re so small Cole. I can’t believe that’s a human. Oh my god, Cole, we’re making a person!”  
Cole chuckled.  
“I wish I could’ve been there. But I’m glad baby’s a-okay.”  
“I got a recording for you. And some ultrasound pics. You’ll be around for the next one, right?”  
“If I have any control, yes. For sure.”  
“Good. I miss you.”  
“I miss you too. You’re gonna be okay, alright? I’m only a phonecall away.”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Tell Sensei to fuck off.”  
A small giggle.  
“Bye sweetheart. I’ll see you soonish.”  
“Bye!”  
Jay hung up.  
Cole sighed and stretched out his arms, walking back in, where four matching Cheshire grins met him.  
“Sooooo...” Nya began.  
“Who’s babe?” Kai jumped in.  
Cole flushed.  
“My partner. I’m going to bed.”  
“You have a girlfriend?”  
“No.”  
“Huh?”  
Cole shrugged at Lloyd and left the room.

Cole was right! Sensei had no business telling Jay what to do with his baby.  
Being away from Cole only seemed to amplify Jay’s affection. Actually make him realise how much he adored the man.  
Jay stroked his stomach. It had certainly gotten bigger since his scan.  
There was like, a definite tension in his top’s fabric, as well as his waistband.  
Jay ran a finger along the peak, only a couple of centimetres off of his normal flat stomach.  
He felt a flutter in return, and Jay’s heart pumped.  
Yeah. This was his baby. No way was he gonna let anyone else get their hands on them.  
Jay tapped gently on his bump, feeling maybe the world’s tiniest shift in return.  
He smiled.  
If only Cole was here. His lovely, handsome... whatever they were.  
Boyfriends? They were boyfriends right?  
Jay still couldn’t quite get over Cole’s “I love you.”  
Like... everything felt like it was moving too fast.  
They were having a kid together. That feels like justification for fast paced relationships.  
Of course it did! It was perfectly justified, and that’s that.  
More and more often, Jay found himself fantasising over Cole. Previously, it had just been his body. But fuck, Cole was so attractive. In everything.  
His personality was incredible. His loyalty, his bravery. God.  
Maybe the next time Cole brings up marriage Jay will accept.  
He continued to rub circles on his teeny tiny belly.  
And as small flutters bounced around in response, Jay fell asleep.

It was another week before the ninja returned.  
And Jay was shaking.  
Because there was Cole. Beaten and bloodied.  
He couldn’t fucking breathe.  
“Is-?”  
That was all that could come out, other than a dry sob.  
“He’s alive. He’ll be okay. We just need to take him to the medical bay.” Lloyd squeezed Jay’s hand, before brushing past him to hold the door for Zane, who was carrying Cole’s limp body.  
No. No. No, no, no.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay sat next to Cole’s bed, his dry sobs slowly fading.  
Cole was going to be okay. He was hooked up to the medbay now, and he was going to be fine.  
Cole wouldn’t abandon Jay.  
Tentative, Jay reached out and clutched at Cole’s floppy hand. He squeezed it, a vague hope that it would wake him up.  
As expected, it didn’t.  
Kai came in then, followed by Lloyd. Jay released Cole’s hand.  
“Hey there momma.”  
Jay nearly threw his chair at Kai.  
“Fuck off.”  
“Hmm. Nah.” Kai turned to look at Cole’s unconscious body then. “How is he?”  
“I don’t know. The heart monitor shows that his pulse is getting steadier, so that’s good.”  
“Cool.”  
Lloyd pulled out chairs for both him and Kai.  
“We should let his partner know.”  
Huh?  
“What?”  
“You don’t know? But you and Cole are so tight! Cole has a beau.”  
Jay hesitated. That was him, right? Cole wasn’t... no he wouldn’t.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah! Cole’s been getting some frequent calls while we were out. And he deemed them super duper important. He answered the first one with ‘babe.’ But he says he doesn’t have a girlfriend, so?”  
“Maybe he has a secret wife.” Lloyd pointed out.  
“Nah. No ring.”  
So they were talking about Jay. They just didn’t know it was him.  
“Oh. That partner. Yeah. I knew about that.”  
Kai raised a brow.  
“You think he’s got more? Jeez, really out here shading your best mate, damn.”  
Jay shrugged.  
“As I was saying,” Lloyd tapped his thigh, “we should let Cole’s mystery love know that he’s out of action. Just in case she gets worried.”  
“I’m sure it’s fine.”  
Both Kai and Lloyd looked at Jay.  
“Jay they’re in love! She must be worried.”  
Jay is worried.  
Very much so.  
“If anything, his partner probably knows. Or we would’ve had someone knocking on our door wondering where he is.”  
Zane entered, here to monitor Cole’s health. He took the opportunity to interrogate Jay.  
“Jay. How is your child?”  
Jay tensed.  
“They’re okay. Why?”  
He laid a protective hand over his growing stomach.  
“I was just wondering. Occasionally stress can have huge impacts on a baby’s development. But if you think everything is fine, I’m sure there’s no need for concern.”  
Oh. Really??  
Jay bit his lip.  
“I mean... how would I know? If something’s wrong with my baby?”  
“I can check things for you, if you require.”  
Jay nodded quietly.  
“Maybe later. I think Cole’s the primary focus here.”  
Besides, he’d need Cole to be conscious if something was wrong with the kid. Need someone to cry on.  
Zane moved towards the earth ninja, checking his vitals.  
“Everything seems to gradually be improving. He should awaken soon.”  
Kai slapped Zane on the back.  
“Cheers dude. Anyway you could try get in touch with his partner? Let her know?”  
Jay tensed up. If Zane tracked the call...  
“That’s an invasion of Cole’s privacy. I am a good enough friend to know not to do that.”  
Jay relaxed, brushing a hand softly against Cole’s fingers.

“Daddy’s gonna be okay.” Jay mumbled to the bump a few days later. They’d been moving around a lot more. Jay wondered if they could sense his distress.  
“You miss him, don’t you? Even if you can’t hear him yet. I’m sure you can just tell when he’s around.”  
Baby twisted.  
“I miss him too. I really want a cuddle.”  
A shift.  
“It’s gonna be alright sweetie. Daddy’s too nice to leave me all alone.”  
Jay walked his fingers along his bump, now for sure causing quite a bit of tension in his shirts.  
He rubbed circles on his bloated waistline, muttering more hushed reassurances to a baby that can’t hear him.  
Jay fidgeted in his seat, which had quickly become his new home. Waiting for Cole to wake up, desperately wishing by his bedside.  
Nya waltzed in, the other ninja in tow.  
“How is he? You need anything to eat?”  
“I’m okay. And I think he’s still hanging in there. Right Zane?”  
“Right.”  
Nya sat on the edge of Cole’s bed, caressing a muscled arm with her hand.  
Jay felt a tiny bit jealous, but didn’t let it show.  
And then;  
“You know, it’s too bad Cole already has someone. I really thought he was gonna ask me out soon.”  
Jay’s blood boiled, his brow furrowing.  
The others mistook this.  
“C’mon Jay, you and Nya have been broken up for ages. You’re pregnant with a guy’s child! I’m sure Nya and Cole’s budding relationship wouldn’t have affected you in any way. Nya has a right to date people.”  
Jay grunted.  
It would affected him very much, actually, but he didn’t really fancy explaining that.  
So he just shrugged and went “fair.”  
Cole shifted, and Jay perked up.  
And then a little, quiet moan.  
“Jay...” Cole murmered. “Jay, baby, Jay-Jay.”  
Jay went slightly red.  
“Mm...” Cole’s eyelids fluttered slightly. “Babe... Jay. I’m here.”  
Jay was flushing harder.  
Cole’s eyes flickered open, batting them a while. He squinted and glanced around, sight landing on Jay. He smiled a little bit.  
“Safe. Baby’s safe.”  
“Cole.” Jay was quiet. “Can you hear me?”  
“Mm. My Jay-Jay. Sexy voice.”  
Jay went even brighter.  
“Cole. Do you know where you are?”  
“With you. So I’m safe. You’re safe.”  
“You are safe. You’re in the medbay. Do you remember what happened?”  
“Got hurt. Snakes hurt me. Said they were gonna hurt you. Couldn’t - didn’t want that. Not you. Not my baby. I fought for you Jay. I fought so tough. Passed out. Did they come get you? You okay? You and baby good?”  
The other ninja were very silent as Jay got more and more red.  
“Yeah. Me and the baby are okay. No snakes came here. You know how long you’ve been out? 2 weeks. We’ve been worried about you.”  
“I’m okay. Baby?”  
“Cole. The baby’s fine. But this is about you.”  
“I’m okay. You’re okay. Marry me?”  
Jay could be considered a tomato at this point. He could probably win an award for most vivid colour.  
“Cole. We’ve had this conversation. And you’re tired, you’re worn out, I don’t think you know what you’re saying.”  
“Please? I’ll be a good husband! I’ll spoil you rotten.”  
“I know. Just... wait a bit for me okay?”  
“I’ll wait for you forever. Where are the others?”  
“Right there.”  
Cole groaned as he turned his head. And then he went beet red. Perhaps Jay would come second in the colour competition, if Cole was also participating.  
“Oh.”  
Various “heys” and “good to see yous” and also one “what the fuck” courtesy of Kai.  
Zane moved to scan Cole over, addressing any issues.  
“Can you see me Cole? Can you hear? Feel?”  
“Mhmm.”  
Zane fiddled around a little bit longer, ensuring Cole was adequately comfortable.

“So... is Jay-?”  
Cole shot Jay a glance, with an apologetic wince.  
“Yeah. Jay’s my partner.”  
“So the baby...?”  
“I’m the father, yeah.”  
Jay nodded quietly.  
It wasn’t the most ideal reveal, but Jay was too busy trying not to cry because thank fuck his Cole is alive, and his Cole is safe, and they’re going to be okay.  
The other ninja looked between them.  
“Really?”  
“Really. Jay’s, god, Jay’s everything.”  
Jay entwines his fingers with Cole’s.  
“I’ve been so worried about you.”  
Cole lifted a weary arm, cupping Jay’s face.  
“You know I couldn’t leave you hanging.”  
Jay smiled, leaning in for a small kiss. Cole caught his lips happily.  
“Yeah, uh, I still have more questions.”  
“Later.” Cole waved his hand at Lloyd. “Let me and Jay just have this. Alright?”  
With a sigh, Lloyd backed down.  
One by one, the other ninja left, meaning it was just Cole and Jay.  
“Come in, I wanna snuggle.” Cole shuffle day over, making some room for Jay.  
The lightning ninja eased himself in, one hand firmly on his growing bump.  
“Might need more space than usual.”  
Cole grinned, one of his hands moving instantly to Jay’s stomach.  
He palmed it gently, some awe evident in his eyes.  
“Wow. That’s... that’s an actual baby. Growing. In you. Oh my god, Jay you’re growing a baby. A human baby. Like, a child.”  
“Yeah, I know. Been like this for a while. Gonna make you come maternity shopping with me.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Mm. I disagree.”  
They lay quietly, Cole’s eyes slowly closing again.

Jay seemed to have fallen asleep in Cole’s medbay bed, nestled next to him amongst the sheets. He glanced around with bleary eyes, noticing whispers behind him.  
Jay shifted around, and saw the ninja playing poker, crowded around the bed.  
He alerted Cole to his to his awaken with a small nudge.  
Cole turned and beamed.  
“Hey gorgeous. You looked tired, so I thought you might want to be left asleep.”  
Jay nodded slowly, moving to caress Cole’s thigh, the prominent scar angry against his dark skin.  
“Are you feeling better? Awake? Healthy?”  
“Obviously,” Cole smiles, “it’s nice to know you care about me.”  
“Duh. Dumbass.”  
“Aw, babe.”  
Nya cleared her throat loudly.  
“Cole, I said I raise to 200.”  
“Uhh... fold.”  
Cole placed his cards down, turning his back on the game completely, attention solely on Jay.  
“No morning sickness! Look at that.”  
Jay nodded.  
“Been a while actually. But don’t jinx it.”  
“I’d never.”  
Jay slid out from under the covers, a pang of hunger flooding him.  
“Gonna go grab some breakfast. You hungry?”  
“Already ate babe.”  
“Cool. Win some poker for me.”  
With an adoring eye roll, Cole rechecked his cards.  
Jay made a large bowl of cornflakes in the kitchen, about to walk back into the medbay before remembering he needed to have his vitamins.  
With a quick swallow of some crispy tap water, Jay completed the task, fairly quickly, he thought.  
With a swing of his hips, Jay returned to his lover, only to be treated to see Cole angrily whispering at the ninja.  
“Our relationship is none of your fucking business.”  
“It could affect the team. That’s totally our business.”  
“Fuck off Nya. Our romance, the baby, it’s mine and Jay’s concern. No one else’s.”  
“But I just think-!”  
“No, you don’t get an opinion on this.”  
“Cole, leave off, she’s only-”  
“Shut up Kai.”  
Jay alerted them to his attention with a loud crunch of his cereal.  
They all tensed up.  
“Hi. Yeah. What the fuck is this?”  
“It’s, um... I just was voicing a few concerns I have about this whole thing.”  
“It’s fine. You were fine with my baby before you found out it was Cole’s. What’s changed?”  
“I just - it’s you guys. A couple. Like, since when?”  
Cole hummed.  
“Jay, are we counting from when we started or when we became a proper thing?”  
“I’d say the first time.”  
“Right,” Cole turned to Nya, “three years now.”  
“Huh? But Jay and I were still...?”  
Kai stood up suddenly, storming towards Jay.  
“You cheated on my sister?”  
Jay folded his arms around his stomach protectively, eyeing Kai’s fists.  
“She did it first. I wouldn’t have done anything about my attraction to Cole if Nya hadn’t snogged him.”  
Cole blushed.  
“Well - um - when you say it like that... It’s not like I wanted to get in the middle of things... I was just kind of around.”  
“I was drunk. Cole took advantage of that.”  
Cole shot Jay a sorrowful look.  
“Sorry. I - that doesn’t sound very good. I should’ve... waited.”  
“Don’t be. I came to you in hopes of a fuck and I got one.”  
“Jay, that’s...! Jesus, baby.”  
Kai seemed torn now.  
“You’ve been with my sister too?”  
“What? No! Not properly. Only a small kiss.”  
“It was a makeout session Cole.”  
Nya nodded in agreement.  
“And you cheated on Jay?”  
Nya nodded feebly.  
“I didn’t know you knew.”  
Jay shrugged in return.  
The room was quiet now.  
“This is... this seems to be a whole thing. Do we just keep going and pretend it never happened?”  
Lloyd looked concerned.  
“Nah, I think it’s good it’s all in the open now.”  
More silence.  
Cole shuffled over again, allowing Jay to sit down, the latter laying his head on the earth master’s broad chest.

“Tell your baby to stop growing.”  
Cole snorted.  
“No. That’s so mean.”  
“You know what else is mean? Making me huge. Look, Cole, these don’t do up anymore.”  
Jay gestured at the worn buttons on his skinny jeans. He was forlorn that it was unlikely he could ever squeeze into them again. Not for a while.  
He’d managed to try to shimmy into them, for their shopping extravaganza, only to fall at the last hurdle.  
“Now I have to take them off. Do you know how much effort that’s gonna be?”  
“Need some help?”  
“Please.”  
The denim was pried off his body.  
“God. Look at those ankles. Can you believe I used to have toned legs? Now they’re all swollen up. Look at those veins!”  
Cold rubbed Jay’s thicker thighs, placing a kiss on his belly.  
“You’re 16 weeks pregnant Jay. I think it’s expected that you’ll grow a little bit.”  
Jay grunted, palming his belly with a tired hand.  
“I think it’s gonna be a girl.”  
“How come?”  
“Just feels like we’re gonna have a daughter.”  
Cole nodded quietly, before shooting Jay a wry grin.  
“You’re sexy when you do that.”  
“Do what?”  
“Rub your stomach.”  
“...what?”  
Cole shrugged, moving to kiss Jay.  
“I don’t know. Especially with that look on your face. God, Jay, that’s... so fucking attractive.”  
Jay raised a brow, before slowly caressing his bump.  
“This is a weird way to ask for sex Cole.”  
“Huh? I - do you want to?”  
Since they’d found out about the baby, the most sexual thing they’d done was when Cole’s hand brushed against Jay’s inner thigh when they were snuggling once.  
Arguably, it was reasonable they were a little pent up.  
Jay spread his legs a little bit.  
“It’s been a while.”  
“It has.”  
Jay gave Cole a curt nod.  
Bam, there was his consent.  
Cole moved to sit with Jay on the bed covers, beginning with a deep, passionate kiss, fiery and intimate.  
He then moved down Jay’s neck, kisses becoming more haphazard as his nipped and sucked at the skin.  
Cole pulled Jay’s top over his head, tossing it aside, as Jay did the same to him, the lightning ninja’s hands hungrily navigating Cole’s toned body, tracing certain scars with a gentle finger.  
With another deep kiss, Cole moved Jay into lying down, as his mouth hungrily caught anything that piqued his interest.  
Jay gasped out a moan as Cole nibbled his chest, his nipples sensitivity increased tenfold.  
Jay’s hands finally found Cole’s fly, unzipping it with some desperation, tugging his slacks off.  
“Inside. Please.”  
Jay’s breathing was more and more ragged.  
Cole grinned, removing Jay’s boxers, lazily thumbing the head of Jay’s dick.  
“Oh. Fuck. Fucking hell.”  
Jay’s hips bucked, Cole further encouraged.  
Slowly, Cole pushed one finger in Jay’s ass.  
“Lube?” He grunted quietly.  
Jay shook his head.  
“Ran out.”  
“We don’t have to-”  
Jay pushed further onto Cole’s finger.  
“Please. I’ll take it raw. I like it rough. C’mon, please. Please Cole. Make me scream.”  
With a nod, Cole slipped in another finger, stretching Jay out even further with a third.  
Already, Jay was writhing.  
With a kiss placed on Jay’s belly, Cole began to line himself up, thrusting inside.  
Jay squirmed.  
“Yes. Yes please. Yes.”  
Cole gyrated his hips.  
Jay moaned loudly.  
“Further. Further in baby. Deeper, deeper!”  
Cole obliged.  
He then began to rock.  
Jay squealed, hands burying themself in Cole’s hair, more and more sloppy kisses placed all over his face.  
“More, more.”  
Cole thrust harder.  
Another yelp.  
They kept going like this for some time, Jay coming multiple times before Cole reached his climax, releasing inside Jay.  
“Ha... God, I love you.”  
Cole rubbed Jay’s belly, and stroked his cheek.  
“Love you too sweetheart. Remember how you wanted to go maternity shopping? We still going?”  
“Mm, no. Tomorrow.”  
“Okie dokie.”  
Cole wrapped his arms around Jay.  
“That was...”  
“God, I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jay was running through his mental checklist again.  
• pick up maternity clothes [check]  
• sort out a home with room for baby  
• tell Cole that baby can hear voices now [check]  
• buy baby stuff  
• tell parents  
Jay wasn’t really sure which one he was stressed about most. After all, buying an apartment or a house is expensive, on top of everything needed to look after a baby. And did they really have the funds? Cole had soothed him every time Jay brought it up, so at least there as some reassurance. Jay just had to trust that Cole had some plan, or maybe some money saved up.  
It was when Jay glanced at the calendar and noticed he was meeting up with his parents soon that he realised he hadn’t told them.  
Which is gonna be hard now, considering his painfully obvious baby bump (which Cole, terribly, couldn’t stop fawning over, rambling to it and rarely taking his hand off - cute, perhaps, but very often annoying).  
Jay had raised this to Cole that evening.  
“Does your dad know?”  
Cole went quiet.  
“Oh... fuck. I completely forgot to speak to him.”  
“Mm. My parents don’t know either.”  
Cole kisses his cheek.  
“They’ll be okay with it! You can tell them when you see them... next Monday, right?”  
“Uh huh. But my problem is,” Jay gestured to his belly, “it’s gonna be painfully obvious the second I amble over. And they might be upset that I kept this from them.”  
Cole was quiet, one finger gently stroking Jay’s stomach.  
“I can come with you?”  
“Please.”  
Cole nodded, both hands now clasped around Jay’s waist.  
“I’ll say how much I love their darling son.”  
“Pfft, fuck off.”  
“No.” Cole nipped at Jay’s neck. “I will not.”

As expected, Ed and Edna weren’t exactly... calm when Jay walked into the junkyard. Arguably, it’s less of a walk now. More of a waddle. But that’s besides the point.  
“Jay?”  
The lightning ninja took a deep breath, clutched at Cole’s hand and nodded.  
“Hey mom. Hey dad... I, um, I know I probably should’ve told you sooner but I’ve been so caught up in... everything... and I kind of just forgot? Which sounds bad, I know, I’m sorry, but-”  
Edna steppes towards him, arms outstretched.  
“Are you... are you saying what I think you’re saying?”  
“I’m pregnant. Yeah. Oh, and, uh, Cole’s the father.”  
Cole waved awkwardly.  
Edna swept them up into an embrace, which Ed shortly joined in on.  
“Oh! Ed! We’re gonna be grandparents. We’re gonna have tons of grandbabies!”  
“Woah! Woah, woah!” Jay took a step back. “There’s only one in here. I could not handle more than that, I’m telling you now.”  
Cole squeezes his arm.  
“I think they meant in the future.”  
“More? More kids? You think I’m ruining my body multiple times? Don’t be ridiculous. It won’t happen.”  
Cole raised his hands in defence.  
“Okay! Okay! I wasn’t saying it would!”  
Ed turned to Cole then.  
“Welcome to the family, son.”  
Cole flushed.  
“Oh! Uh, thanks! I’m sorry for knocking your son up.”  
Jay rolled his eyes.  
“Quit sucking up.”  
Edna shook her head.  
“No, no! It’s fine. As long as you’re taking care of my darling boy, feel free to expand your relationship however you feel best. Now, how long have you been seeing each other?”  
Cole glanced at Jay  
Which date were they going from? Fuckbuddies or boyfriends?  
“Cole and I - we um, only began officially dating after I told him about the baby, which is... what, 11 weeks? Because there was that 5 weeks I didn’t know and then the two week gap where we weren’t taking, and if I’m 18 weeks... right?”  
“Damn, is that all? I feel like it’s been way longer.”  
“You weren’t together when you got pregnant?”  
“Uh, no. But we were kind of... a reoccurring fling thing. If that makes sense.”  
“And arguably, we were kind of dating then. Just not officially.”  
“True, true.” Jay leant on Cole’s shoulder, one hand floating to his belly. “But you could never resist me anyway.”  
Cole beamed.  
“Damn straight!”  
Ed and Edna were quiet for a second, processing things, before just shrugging and continuing with their excited questioning.

Cole’s father, on the other hand? A tad bit more... conservative.  
“He doesn’t know I’m queer. I know this is a lot to ask, especially because you might get super stressed, but can you come with me? Please? You don’t have to if you’d be uncomfortable.”  
“No, no,” Jay had squeezed Cole’s arm, “of course I’ll come with you.”  
When they’d walked into the senior Brookstone’s house, there was an immediate tension within Lou’s shoulders.  
“Cole?”  
“Hey dad... I, uh, thought that maybe I should let you know that... um... you’re gonna be a grandfather. You remember Jay? He’s pregnant, um, with my child.”  
Lou stared.  
Cole’s shoulders were hunched.  
“How... how long?”  
Cole swallowed thickly.  
“How long have I been seeing Jay? Uh, we started our thing three years ago.”  
“No, no, how long have you known you were gay? Or... attracted to men, at least.”  
“Huh? That’s - really dad? Do I have to go into this?”  
Lou shook his head.  
“No. You’re right. The past doesn’t matter. You just... never told me.”  
“I didn’t think you’d like it.”  
“Cole. I’m your father. I love you.”  
Cole nodded quietly.  
Lou turned to Jay.  
“I do believe congratulations are in order! How far along are you? Was this planned?”  
“18 weeks. And, um, no, it wasn’t. But it’s okay! Cole has been wonderful.”  
“Not too pushy about anything? Behaving?”  
“Dad!”  
“No, no, I promise. Cole is amazing. He’s been handling the whole ‘gonna be parents’ thing much better than I have.”  
Lou nodded, a proud smile in Cole’s directions.  
“Happy to hear that. Care to stay for dinner?”  
Cole glanced at Jay, who shrugged.  
“Yeah, sure, we can do that.”

19 weeks had just begun when the ninja were called upon for a massive riot taking place in Ninjago City. And they were having an interview about it, the media craving for more info on their favourite saviours.  
Jay knew his absence would be noticable. He knew it would be brought up.  
He didn’t particularly want strangers knowing about his pregnancy.  
So they brainstormed.  
“Lying to our fanbase could have large repercussions if found out.”  
“Alternatively, what choice to do we have? Zane, what if these two get hounded by more media if word about the baby gets out? C’mon man, use some sense.”  
“Kai’s right.”  
“Guys, Nya says I’m right, therefore it must be correct.”  
“Shut up. What I was going to say is we can keep it vague: not directly lie, just omit some facts.”  
“Oh! Like, I have come down with an unpredicted, benign medical condition, and it’s indefinite when I’ll return?”  
“Yeah, like that!”  
“But, um, babe, I was wondering... if romance gets brought up at all, like how people think that me and Nya are, yknow, um - can I...?”  
“If you want to. I don’t mind.”  
Cole smiled at him softly.  
“Now, I think you all need to get live television presentable!”  
“What? This is what I’m wearing?”  
“Kai, I’m saying this as your friend, that’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“Oh, whatever.”

Jay curled up on the couch, waiting for the ninja’s segment to begin.  
And there was the talk show’s music!  
Three, two, one and...  
“Hello, and this evening we have a rather magnificent session today!” The host, Daniel Klade, straightened his tie. “Prepare yourselves, and give it up for... the one and only saviours of Ninjago!”  
The cheering felt painfully loud, even through the screen.  
Jay traced his bump when he saw Cole.  
Jesus, that man could clean up well. He looked so fancy.  
“Daddy’s on TV, baby! He is!”  
A tiny wriggle in return.  
Jay refocused his attention.  
“Hello, hello! Welcome to the Klade Katch Up! How are we all feeling?”  
“I am well, thank you, how are you?”  
Zane’s voice was smooth, calm.  
“I’m great! I can’t believe we’ve managed to get you guys on the show! I know you probably don’t need introducing, but let’s go through and inform anyone who’s been living under a rock.”  
“Oh, um, okay! I’ll start. I’m Nya, and I am the water ninja.”  
“I’m Kai, the better version of Nya. I’m the fire ninja!”  
Nya rolled her eyes as the crowd laughed.  
Jay didn’t really think it was worthy of that much hilarity, but okay.  
“I’m Lloyd, the green ninja. Or golden, depends who’s asking.”  
Another inappropriately loud laugh.  
“I am Cole, the ninja of earth.”  
A few “whoop!”s. One “I love you!” yelled from the crowd.  
Cole flushed.  
“Um, thanks!”  
“And I am Zane, ninja of ice, and the only member of the team who is a nindroid. But the good kind, I promise.”  
More too loud laughter.  
“Well, that’s everyone here... but I do believe one of your members is missing, and has been out of action for some time. Jay, the lightning ninja... he hasn’t been seen in public for quite a while. Has he split from the team?”  
“No, no. Jay’s a permanent fixture in our lives. Some unpredicted medical stuff has come up, so he has to take it easy for the foreseeable future, but he’s always at work behind the scenes.”  
“Oh, I see! Is he okay?”  
“Yeah, he’s fine. Nothing too dramatic. I know he’s itching to get back out on the field.”  
Not a lie, that last part.  
Jay thought about his little baby.  
They’d need some time to get used to being alive. Jay would have to be with them all the time through that.  
And who would he even trust to look after them?  
The baby could have elemental powers! Your average babysitter can’t deal with that.  
In fact, the more Jay thought about it, the more concerned about various elements he got.  
What would happen if both he and Cole got terribly injured? What if something happened to the baby when they were out doing ninja things? Jay would never forgive himself if anything harmed his kid.  
Jay wasn’t going to let that happen.  
Did - did Jay want to quit? Quit being a ninja? That’s - that’s his whole life, that’s...  
His baby shifted inside him, wiggling around a tiny bit.  
Maybe he could just stay behind the scenes. He’s okay with that.  
Jay patted his bump.  
Anything for his baby.  
Oh, that was new! Actual maternal feelings. That he didn’t have to force.  
Maybe he would be okay! Maybe he can actually be a good parent!  
Jay thought about it for a second.  
Yeah. He loved his baby.  
14 weeks ago that had definitely not been the case. Huh. Wow.  
He was gonna be the best dad anyone’s ever had. Minus Cole, obviously.  
It was then that Jay remembered his boyfriend was on TV right now. He turned his attention back to it. And of course, he’d tuned back in right as romance talk began.  
“So, I’m sure that as such prominent figures, you all get a lot of attention from people right? Any hookups? Any relationships? I’m sure you’re all immensely fawned over by someone.” Daniel Klade has his white smile plastered on his face.  
“Uh, I mean, I sleep with a few people here and there if that’s what you’re asking? But I don’t have a committed relationship. And I’m not really looking for one right now. Just a bit of fun.”  
Kai grinned at the girlish adoration he received.  
“I am, of course, a robot, so human intimacy isn’t always as available as with my friends here. But my fellow robot PIXAL is rather attractive, even if we do share a battery type now.”  
Some vaguely confused ‘ooh!’s.  
“As for you Nya, and you Cole... I’m sure you’re all aware of the theories concerning your relationship with each other. Care to weigh in?”  
Nya looked at Cole, who nodded slightly at her.  
“No. I’m not the person Cole’s dating. I’m not exactly... his type.”  
Jay breathed deeply.  
“Oh! But Cole, Nya is a beauty, in and out. What could possibly compare to that?”  
“Well, um, Daniel. I am not exactly... interested in, uh, women.”  
Some gasps. Then loud claps, a few whistles, some more whooping.  
“Oh! My apologies. What a brave thing for you to come out and say! My congratulations and deepest respects for you. May I ask if you’re seeing anyone?”  
“Uh, thanks! But tons of people come out everyday. It’s knowing that they’re out there that helps me be able to do this today. And, um, yes. My boyfriend is... he’s, just, wow, you know? He has his fair amount of personal fangirls, and it’s easy to understand why.”  
“Someone in the limelight?”  
“Someone who would’ve been here right now if not for medical reasons.”  
Quiet. Then a lot of screaming.  
After people had calmed down, Daniel raised is brows.  
“Jay?”  
“That’s him. My gorgeous, gorgeous boyfriend. Sorry ladies. I’ve stolen the most handsome man alive from you all.”  
Jay could feel his face warm up. He smiled to himself and pressed both his hands to his bump.  
After all, if there was no Cole to snuggle, Jay was always in contact with the next best thing.  
Their baby seemed to acknowledge daddy’s words, and flipped about.  
Jay thought very much that he might cry.  
“Congratulations! To you both. Is he watching right now?”  
“Um, maybe! He said he would try. I can, uh, text him if you want?”  
“Oh! That’s an idea. Could we link up your phone to the screen and have a vidchat with our missing member?”  
“I’ll go ask.”  
Jay shifted in his seat.  
There were camera positions that wouldn’t show off his bump, right?  
Yeah, no, totally. He’d just have his face as the main attraction.  
No problem with that.  
A ping from his phone.  
[hey! r u watching?? Xx]  
[yea x u nearly made me cry xx]  
[babe!!! don’t do that! D:! Xx]  
[happy cry. u think im gorgeous? Xx]  
[obvs!!!!!!!!!!! wouldn’t b dating u otherwise silly xx]  
[pfft can’t believe ur so shallow >:c]  
[i mean, ur golden personality is another added bonus xxxxxxxxxxx]  
[okay ur allowed again xx]  
[vidchat? it’s ok if you’d b uncomfy because of... yeah xx]  
[ofc x give me a sex xx]  
[later!! Xx]  
[I MEANT SEX]  
[*SEx]  
[*SEC]  
[lmao love u xx]  
[fuk off x]  
Oop, there he was, all wired up.  
Okay, all he has to do is not show off his baby bump.  
That’s it.  
One of his hands was rested on it anyway. Fucking hell.  
Chest and up, c’mon Jay.  
“Hey Jay! Can you hear me?”  
“I can. Hello Mr Klade.”  
“Ah, no need for the formality, it’s Daniel! Are you aware of what Cole has just revealed to us?”  
“Yeah. He did it better than I thought he would.”  
An ooooo from the crowd.  
“Oh, really?”  
“Didn’t know he could be so eloquent. Where are my love letters babe?”  
“I’ll get on it! Valentines, okay?”  
“Pff, my present for you will be sooo much better.”  
“Don’t tease me.”  
“Sorry babe.”  
“Speaking of dates, when was your first one?”  
Some quiet.  
“Which one are we going from baby?”  
“Well, I mean, he said date, so...”  
“I saw that time we went to Paris as a date though.”  
“No! That wasn’t a date! That was just... two guys going to Paris.”  
“Yeah, right. Just two guys kissing on the Eiffel Tower isn’t a date. Okay.”  
“Cole. Our first date was 12 weeks ago.”  
“But was it really?”  
“Yes!”  
“What about the beach getaway though?”  
“Also just two guys.”  
“Jay... that’s - okay.”  
The crowd chuckled at their bickering, spurred on by Daniel’s comment of “uh oh, I think we’ve unearthed some turmoil in their relationship!”  
“God, you’d think wouldn’t you?” Lloyd rolled his eyes, “but they’re just so in love. It’s disgusting.”  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“Cole, Jesus, I can’t believe I’m dating a child.”  
“In love after only 12 weeks? Don’t you think that’s a little fast?”  
“No. It’s been a long time coming. As you probably guessed by all the ‘maybe this was our first date.’”  
“And honestly? I just feel like... Cole’s my soulmate. When I’m around him, it’s just unreal.”  
“Look how cute he is! There he goes folks! There’s the love of my life!”  
Some awwws.  
“Mm, I’m gettin a lil hungry. I should go. It’s been nice to get a chance to sort of be here! I hope I can come again, but real this time. Thanks for having me on the show Daniel! And thank you to the crowd of people who came up to see us tonight! Have fun guys. Also, while I’m here, Cole I’ll be in bed by the time you get home. Love you.”  
“Love you too sweetheart.”  
“Thank you for joining us! A round of applause for Jay!”  
Clapping.  
Jay hung up, and stretched.  
Cole was right.  
Arguably, they’d been dating much longer. The second they met, Jay knew he’d fall for him.  
Sex was just a prelude, to a much more magical experience.  
Who knew?  
Jay patted his belly as he walked to the kitchen.  
“We’re gonna have this and then go to bed, okay? You’ve tuckered me out today!”  
A wriggle. Could be seen as apologetic.  
Jay chewed on his evening cereal, before it dawned on him.  
Jay wanted to marry Cole.  
Oh. Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

Marrying Cole?  
Jeez, they’d be a proper family. Almost nuclear.  
Jay mulled it over. He’d already rejected Cole’s “proposals” (if you could even call them that) so many times. Unlikely Cole would try again in the near future.  
Did Jay want to marry him now?  
Because that would mean he has to do the proposing. Getting down on one knee with his baby bump? Fuck, bending down was hard enough as it is, god knows how he’d manage to do that, when he’ll probably be even bigger, by the time he’s got a ring.  
Maybe Cole won’t need any of that. No, of course he wouldn’t. Jay could just tell him.  
Tell him that if Cole still wants to get married, he’s down.  
Yeah. Jay can tell him that.  
From his bed, Jay heard the door open, quiet chatter filling the temple.  
They were home. Cool. Get some cuddles with Cole soon.  
Sure enough, there were the steps on the stairs. And feet padding up the landing. Right to his door...  
Yum. Jay had forgotten how sexy Cole looked when he was all fancy like that.  
Cole smiled at him, closing the door as he walked into the room.  
He greeted Jay with a soft kiss.  
“Hungry? Zane’s prepping some sandwiches for us before we go to bed. Daniel Klade isn’t the best at feeding his guests.”  
“Mm. Guess so. Any chance I could have ketchup and ham inside?”  
Cole raised a brow.  
“And here I was thinking maybe we’d managed to avoid the strange pregnancy cravings.”  
“There’s still a kajillion weeks left sweetheart. Never too late for any surprise pregnancy shit.”  
“I’m gonna go pass on your order to Zane. Back in a min.”

Cole returned with two plates.  
“Here’s your gross sandwich.”  
“Fuck off.” Jay murmured through a mouthful.  
They are quietly, a little too tired for proper conversation.  
“Say hi to baby. They’re kicking up a fuss in here.”  
“Kicking?” Cole looked excited.  
“Oh. No, sorry babe, I meant like the phrase. But I’m sure they’ll start kicking soon. Our baby’s gonna be a little fighter.”  
Cole grinned and nodded, before pressing his face to Jay’s bump.  
“You are! You’re gonna be a baby ninja! So strong, so tough. All the bad guys will be quaking. Not that your Papi and I would ever let you near one. That’s right, we’re gonna make sure you’re super duper safe. Wouldn’t want my darling baby to get hurt!”  
Jay felt the baby squirm about.  
“Cole.”  
“Mhm?” He was still at the bump, rather than eyelevel.  
“I think I want to marry you.”  
Cole’s head had never snapped up so fast.  
“Really? You do? Oh my god! Jay! That’s... you don’t sound so sure. But the second you are, I’m gonna get our marriage licence and spouse you up immediately.”  
Jay chuckled.  
“Thought that might be your reaction. And I’m sure. But maybe we can have a proper wedding after the baby’s born? I don’t wanna look humongous on my wedding day.”  
“Jay it would be the baby. You’d be glowing. Everyone would be basking in your pregnancy light.”  
“Yeah but still...”  
“It’s alright, I get it. We can get the certificate thing before baby comes along, and then do the proper celebration afterwards.”  
“Thank you. I love you.”  
“I love you too. I’m gonna get started on your love letters.”  
Jay grinned into Cole’s chest.  
“Hug me to sleep.”  
“Of course babe.”

Twenty weeks. Jay could definitely see a few definitive stretch marks running across the taut skin.  
“Are we finding out the sex?”  
“I mean,” Cole hesitated, “I want to. But it’s up to you at the end of the day.”  
“For sure. Just to prove it’s a baby girl.”  
Cole rolled his eyes and ran a finger along one of the stretch marks.  
“You’re adorable.” He murmured.  
Jay snorted.  
“And I’m the size of a fucking whale. Try again.”  
“No, Jay Jay, I’m serious. God, babe, you look... you look great.”  
Jay flopped against Cole’s chest.  
“I love you.”  
Cole grinned.  
“I love you too. I can’t believe I get to marry you.”  
Jay smiled softly, but didn’t reply. He went to move then, padding towards the wardrobe.  
“C’mon. Appointment’s in an hour. We’re not even dressed.”  
Jay tossed some clothes haphazardly at Cole, before going to bend over to reach the underwear drawer.  
Ah.  
There was a problem.  
Jay couldn’t quite manage to... reach... down there.  
One hand flew to his belly, the other stretched out in a measly attempt at balance, but to no avail. Jay had lost the ability to bend down.  
“Cole!” He sounded very close to tears.  
“Hey, hey, baby, it’s alright. It’s alright. C’mon. I can get it.”  
“I’m so fucking huge.” Jay’s voice was shaky.  
“Jay. You’re pregnant. It’s just the baby making sure we know they’re there.”  
“Fuck off. This is your fault.”  
“I know babe, I know. I’m sorry. But you’re so gorgeous. I promise. And when the baby’s out, you’ll go back to being all skinny! I swear.”  
Jay sniffed.  
Cole wrapped his arms around the now sobbing boy.  
“C’mon. It’s alright. It’s alright. I love you.”  
“Mm.”  
They stayed like that for a while, before Cole took the initiative and started dressing, where Jay followed suit.

Jay had forgotten that he had a few fans. He’d also forgotten that no one knew about the baby.  
Jay wrapped his arms around his bump protectively. God, there was no way they wouldn’t notice.  
Of course the hospital they were going to was in the centre of Ninjago City. Of fucking course.  
“Babe... they’re gonna...”  
Cole froze.  
“Fuck. I forgot.”  
“Me too.”  
They were quiet.  
“Do you..? No, wait, there might be a puffy jacket in the back. That could hide bump?”  
“It’s hot. I’ll be boiling.”  
“Mm. I - I don’t know.”  
“Neither.”  
More silence.  
“I think it’s okay. If anyone says anything then - I’ll be okay. I have you.”  
Cole nodded.  
They stepped out the car, Jay’s hand still glued to his bump.  
“Maybe we can avoid people?”  
“Mm. Maybe.”  
Cole squeezed Jay’s hand.  
“I think it’s a bit of a walk from here. You can handle it?”  
“I’ll let you know if my back starts screaming.”  
Cole smiles wryly, moving them to one of the main streets.  
“Walk fast. Maybe we can miss people.”  
Too late.  
A screech from a fangirl, dragging her friends in tow.  
“Cole! Cole! Over here! And... Jay?”  
Jay went bright red.  
“Baby, I don’t...” he whispered in Cole’s ear.  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Cole turned to the forming crowd, “My apologies folks, but Jay and I need to get somewhere on time. We can’t stop for chats and stuff. I’m sorry.”  
A loud complaint from the swarm.  
And then a yelled “Jay’s got like, fat.” from someone.  
Jay’s cheeks burnt.  
“I don’t remember Jay’s size being anything to do with you. Now, we need to get somewhere, so if you could all -!”  
“But he’s not hot anymore.”  
The crowd mumbled agreement.  
Jay felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. Don’t cry, don’t cry.  
“Back off.” Cold grunted. “Jay is always hot. Now please, move!”  
No one did.  
“Is this the ‘medical problem’?” Someone asked.  
“Yeah! If anything, couldn’t Jay just like, eat less?”  
“Jay’s weight is nothing to do with you!”  
“How’s he supposed to protect Ninjago if he’s all weighed down?”  
“I’m telling you, stop this right now, we have somewhere we need to be and-!”  
“Cole. It’s alright. It’s alright. We should... we can tell them.”  
Cole turned to Jay.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Mhm. I know that we’ve talked about it, but... it’s okay.”  
Cole hesitates.  
“If that’s what you want.”  
“It is.” Jay turned to the crowd. “I’m pregnant. We need to get to a baby check up. So, if you don’t mind...”  
Jay strode forward, and pulled Cole along as the crowd parted silently.  
He wrapped one arm around his belly, the other linked holding Cole’s hand so tight he thought it might break.  
Everyone would know in about ten minutes.  
Jay was okay with that.

They stuck to the shadows after that. A bit of baby weight couldn’t stop Jay from sneaking around.  
They finally made it to the hospital, checking in before easing themselves on uncomfy waiting room chairs.  
“That was brave.” Cole mumbled.  
“Not really. They would’ve found out eventually.”  
Cole kisses Jay’s cheek, just as they’re called.  
“Jay Walker?”  
They both stood and ambled over to the room, where a doctor was waiting.  
“Hello again Jay. Would you like to lay down?” She gestured to the bed.  
Jay nodded and smiled softly at her.  
“Oh, um, this is the father. Cole. He wasn’t at the 12 week due to... some circumstances, but he’s here now. Cole, this is Dr Därflich.”  
“Please, June is fine. Nice to meet you Cole.” June shook Cole’s hand firmly. “Have a seat next to Jay.”  
Cole followed the orders without hesitation.  
“So Jay. How have things been? I can see you’ve grown quite a bit. Actually, could I weigh you? Just to see if you’ve caught up to where you’re supposed to roughly be.”  
Jay slipped off the examination bed, and ambled over to some scales.  
“You’re uh, gonna have to read this for me. I can’t see.”  
“Cole, would you?”  
“Yeah, yeah of course!”  
Cole skedaddled over.  
“180 pounds.”  
Dr Därflich nodded and jotted something down.  
“If you could come back down here please. Appetite? Cravings?”  
“There’s been a large increase. I’m wanting ketchup on everything.”  
“Have you been taking it easy? Nothing too stressful?”  
“I’d say so. Babe?”  
“Yeah. Except you always seem a bit uptight when I come back from a mission.”  
“Oh. Yeah. I stress about that. But that’s normal. Right? I don’t think it’s hurt the baby. Right, right?”  
“Hey. Deep breaths. It’s okay. In and out Jay. In and out.”  
June noted something down.  
“How often are you away from Jay? Did something happen that has amplified Jay’s worry?”  
“I - um, yeah. I’d say I’m with Jay as much as I can, especially when I have a choice. But when I don’t, I’m gone for hours at a time. And near the beginning, the scan I wasn’t here for? Yeah, I was away for a couple of weeks to sort out some rioting. I got hurt. Quite a bit. I was out for another two weeks.”  
“That was... stressful. I didn’t like it. I’m scared it’s gonna happen again.”  
“The team know now that I shouldn’t be away from you for too long. I’m never gonna be gone more than a couple of hours, I swear. And I know how much that time hurt you Jay. I’m gonna do everything in my power to make sure it never happens again.”  
“But you can’t guarantee that.”  
“I know. I know. And I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault.”  
June jotted something in her notes.  
“Is there anyway you could limit your outings further?”  
“I don’t know. The team is already suffering from Jay not being with us anymore. I love Jay, but I can’t put Ninjago at risk. I can ask the team though. I think they’d understand.”  
June nodded. There was a lull in the conversation then.  
“We, uh, were wondering if we could find out the baby’s sex today.” Jay piped up.  
“Of course! Let me just...” she grabbed the ultrasound wand, spreading the cold gel around Jay’s stomach.  
They waited quietly for the ultrasound to turn on, signified by a soft pulsing.  
“There’s the baby’s heartbeat. Slowed down a bit since the 12 week, as it should have.”  
Cole stared at the monitor. Sure, he’d heard the recording. But hearing his baby’s heartbeat right here, right now...  
He sniffed quietly.  
Jay turned to him.  
“Oh! Babe! That’s - don’t cry! Please? I, um, are you okay? You still... want the baby right? Right? You’re not allowed to back out now, that’s rude, and - why are you crying?”  
Cole wiped the corner of his eye.  
“No, no. Happy tears. Happy tears sweetheart. I just, it’s different hearing the baby here. It’s... wow.”  
“Oh! I forgot. I cried too.” Jay nudged him. “And look. Baby’s on screen. Giving you a little wave.”  
Cole glanced at the monitor.  
“Oh my god.”  
It was blurry, but that was definitely a baby. His baby.  
“Are you ready to find out whether you’re having a son or daughter?”  
The pair nodded, eyes glued to the screen.  
June shifted the wand about, moving side to side across Jay’s stomach, trying to find the right angle.  
She paused at one position, and scoured the image.  
“Congratulations. You’re having a baby girl!”  
Jay beamed, clenching Cole’s hand.  
“I told you! I said it would be a little girl. I knew it!”  
Cole nodded in silent awe, still staring at the monitor.  
A daughter.  
Wow.  
He turned then, and gave Jay a smooch, caressing his cheeks with his hands.  
“We’re gonna have a daughter. Oh my god, Jay, we’re having a daughter! A baby girl!”  
Jay laid his head on Cole’s shoulder.  
“A baby girl.”

It was after another twenty minutes they exited the hospital, and half an hour dodging fans or reporters. Cole halted at a shop.  
“Jay.”  
“Mhm?”  
“When are we buying things for the baby?”  
“Oh. Shit, yeah. Um...”  
“There’s - I can see like, a crib in there. And other baby stuff. Like clothes.”  
Jay stroked his bump while he pondered.  
“Could we maybe go another time? I’m not feeling up to it right now.”  
“Of course! It just made me remember we still have shit to do.”  
“God, so much.”  
“For now though - let’s celebrate our little baby! Our daughter. Do you have any name ideas?”  
“Uhh... not off the top of my head. Do you?”  
“We should look online.”  
“For sure.”  
Jay spotted some paparazzi in the corner of his eye.  
“C’mon. Let’s keep moving.”  
“Gotcha.”  
When they finally arrived home, the other ninja were waiting for them.  
“You told them!” Lloyd looked mortified.  
“Uhh... yeah?”  
“Jay. This could put both you and the child in danger. This could get into the wrong hands.”  
“Zane, please don’t. Let me just... please.”  
“Back off guys. Jay’s decision in whatever he decides to say about our baby is final.”  
“We’re just worried is all.” Nya squeezes Jay’s arm.  
“Cole... did, did I fuck up?”  
“No. You did what you thought was right.”  
“If you’re sure. I trust you.”  
Cole nodded, wrapping his arms around Jay, hands settling on the bump.  
“If you guys were wondering, we’re having a girl.”  
“Oh damn!”  
“Name her Nya.”  
“That’s stupid! You should name her Kaiette.”  
“That’s worse.”  
“You could name her Emily. According to my database, that’s one of the most popular names in Ninjago at the moment.”  
“Hmm. Maybe. Thanks for the suggestions guys, but I think our baby’s name is something we should decide.”  
The ninja shrugged.  
Sensei Wu walked in then. He looked grave.  
“Another outbreak. I need you all on the case.”  
Cole hesitates.  
“The doctor we went to see - she doesn’t think that me going out to fight is great for the baby because of all the stress, and so, um, I think that maybe -!”  
“C’mon. Cole. We won’t be long. Jay will be fine. Right?”  
“Uhh. Right.”  
“Jay you don’t have to lie...”  
“No, no Cole. Go. You need to. I, uh, I’ll be fine.”  
Cole kissed him fiercely.  
“I love you. You’re gonna be okay. Okay?”  
Jay nodded.  
One by one the ninja left. And Sensei followed.  
“Sensei? You’re going to?”  
“Jay, I am sorry, but I feel like I must confront the increasing number of riots myself. You will be okay Jay. Your mind is still sharp.”  
Admittedly, he felt a bit lost now.  
It’ll be okay. Probably.

It was after an hour that Jay started to get really tense. He was doing his best. Like, really doing his best.  
It wasn’t really working.  
He was worried. About Cole, about safety, about how all the worry could affect his daughter...  
If she got hurt... Jay wouldn’t, Jay couldn’t. Not when he was starting to love her.  
Jay heard a bang from upstairs.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
It’s probably nothing, right?  
Just like, a bird flying into the window...  
Jay was silent, straining his ears to listen.  
There were footsteps. There were footsteps. Fuck fuck fuck there were footsteps.  
Jay glanced around. What was his safest option?  
Right, he needed something or other to use as a weapon to fend off any intruders.  
There are knives in the kitchen!  
As stealthily and silently as he could, Jay snuck to the kitchen, drawing a sharp knife from a drawer.  
Okay, alright, protection. He needed some protection.  
Focus on belly first.  
What could he use to shield his stomach from harm? There was no fucking way body armour was gonna fit him at this point.  
Come on, think, think!  
Jay could hear the footsteps descend. Multiple of them.  
He was gonna be outnumbered.  
He felt sick.  
Jay tiptoed out the kitchen, and into the training arena.  
Anything he could use here?  
As he was glancing around, his breathing tightened.  
Someone was creeping up on him.  
Jay spun round just as someone whacked him on the head.  
With swimming vision, Jay saw someone shadowed standing above him.  
With a fading consciousness, Jay clamped both hands over his stomach protectively.


	7. Chapter 7

Cole’s legs were shaking as he re-read the note.  
“We have him and your abomination of a child. Do as we say and maybe he’ll be returned to you safely. No funny business. We’ll know.  
Provide 6 million yen in cash or he dies.”  
Cole couldn’t fucking breathe.  
“Cole? What’s that?”  
“You fucking... if I had been here... I... this isn’t fair. This isn’t fair. Jay. Fuck.”  
“Huh?”  
Lloyd read the note.  
“Oh. Oh jeez, Cole I- it’s okay. Don’t freak out. We’ll find him. He’ll be safe and sound. Okay?”  
“No! It’s not okay! I - this, this isn’t - help me beat the shit out of them. Whoever the fuck has done this. When I beat them to a pulp, then it’ll be okay.”  
“Cole, stay calm. This won’t be helpful if you don’t take it easy.”  
“The love of my fucking life and my fucking daughter are in danger and you want me to take it easy? Fuck you. Fuck you. I should’ve stayed, I should’ve stayed.”  
The other ninja were crowded round him.  
“Cole, we’ll find him. Jay’s tough. He’s gonna be alright.”  
“I know, I know he’s tough, but he’s pregnant. There’s only so much Jay can do to fight back. What if they’re hurting him? What if they’re hurting him, oh fuck, I need him. I need him to be safe.”  
“We know Cole, but you need to take some deep breaths. Okay?”  
“No. Fuck you. Find my husband and then I’ll breathe.”  
“Husband?”  
“Mhm. That’s not what’s important. What do we do?”  
“We need to figure out who has him, and where they are. Zane, any DNA or something anywhere? The handwriting familiar?”  
Zane scanned.  
“Ah...”  
“Ah?”  
“The snake riots... Pythor seems to be back. Again.”  
“Pythor has Jay?”

Jay groaned and felt cold hard stone beneath his back.  
That’s not good.  
He opened bleary eyes and found Pythor staring at him.  
“Gah!”  
Jay cradled his stomach protectively.  
“You again?”  
“Yes. Me again. Hello Jay. It’s been a while. I believe I owe you a congratulations. You’re with child. How... extraordinary. I wonder if they too will be infused with elemental prowess.”  
“No. Fuck you. My baby is nothing to do with you. Lay a fucking finger on her, I dare you. I fucking dare you.”  
“Hmm. Maybe I should take you up on that?”  
“Don’t fucking come near me.”  
Pythor hissed.  
“You’re lucky I’m waiting on your boyfriend. Your fate is up to him after all. What he does... what he says... who knows, maybe one of his slip ups could kill you.”  
“Fuck off.”  
“Hmmph. Such foul language.”  
Jay grunted, staring at his cuffs. He hadn’t used his lightning in a long time. He feared the strain.  
Arguably, this whole situation was a strain.  
He’d wait til Pythor left.  
“So Jay, I know I am a very gracious host, so I’ll give you the option. Would you prefer expired bread or out of date crackers for your meals?”  
Jay hesitated.  
“Crackers. Please.”  
He didn’t want to piss Pythor off anymore than he already had.  
“So courteous. Your wish is my command.”  
Jay felt his stomach curl as Pythor slithered off.

“Pythor’s gonna know we’re coming. Fuck, fuck, what do we do?”  
“We’re ninja Cole. We’ll sneak.”

Jay tried to send a spasm of lightning along his cuffs in an attempt to break them. Oof. Didn’t work, and how he was exhausted.

Cole followed Zane’s lead, who was tracking DNA trails into the forest. His  
mouth was dry.

Jay’s back hurt. And he was hungry. And his baby was wiggling angrily. He was lucky Pythor hadn’t hurt him.

Kai tripped. On a trip wire. Alarms started to resound throughout the hidden cave, Cole’s throat tightened, and he jolted into a sprint. The snakes knew they were here now. He just had to get to Jay fast enough.

The loud constant chime of the alarm was gettin on Jay’s nerves. He knew it meant the ninja were here. He also knew it meant Pythor was probably going to hurt him somehow. Sure enough, the snake slithered into view, a scalpel wrapped in his tail.  
Jay’s stomach twisted as he swallowed.

Cole flew down the staircase, the seventh one he’d been down. Jay, Jay, Jay, Jay.  
Pythor was hurting him. Hurting their baby. Cole would rather die than let that happen.

“Get away! Get the fuck away!” Jay was backing up against the wall the second Pythor advanced on him. He hoped Cole would hear his yells now.  
Pythor pulled out a syringe from no where, injecting its liquid into Jay. No, no, no. He had no idea what it would do. But he knew he didn’t want it in him.  
Pythor made the first incision with the scalpel. Small, miniscule. Building up to carve into his belly.  
Jay couldn’t feel the baby move.

Cole heard screams. And yells.  
“Get off, get off me!”  
That was Jay. That was Jay’s voice.  
Cole stormed after it, the other ninja in tow, slamming himself against some iron bars. There was Jay. And there was Pythor, cutting into his stomach.  
Fuck that.  
“Get the fuck away from him!”  
Cole’s anger fuelled his power, the earth beneath him splitting in two, rocks surging to be chucked at the snake.  
Pythor spun round.   
“Oh! Cole, great, you’re just in time for the show. You know, I was just saying to myself how sad it was that you’d never even get a glimpse of your child.”  
“Fuck off. Fuck off. Get away from him right fucking now. Get your filthy fucking hands off Jay.”  
Jay moaned as he slipped slightly down the wall.  
He was bleeding. A lot.  
Cole squeezed the iron bars, wrenching them apart with sheer will power.  
“I said,” Cole punched Pythor, “get away.”  
Pythor hisses, rearing his head to attack Cole.  
Cole wrenched the snake’s neck, before throwing him down into the floor. He stared at the other ninja.  
“Deal with him. I need to get Jay to hospital immediately.”  
Jay groaned softly as Cole scooped him up.  
“Cole... Cole.”  
“It’s okay. You and the baby are gonna be okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.”  
“Cole, I can’t feel her.”  
Cole grit his teeth and sped up.  
“Fuck.”  
Jay’s breathing was shallow. Cole needed to travel fast, he needed something speedy, he needed - oh!  
“You think you’d be okay on a dragon? We can fly low altitude.”  
“Mhm.”  
Cole summoned his elemental dragon, carrying Jay onto it. He needed to stay calm if he was going to keep the dragon material.  
They’d been flying a few minutes, edging to Ninjago City when Jay spoke up.  
“I’m scared. I don’t want to lose her.”  
“I know baby. I’m scared too.”  
“I’m sorry. I did my best to keep her safe. I’m so sorry.”  
Cole held Jay close.  
“It’s not your fault sweetheart. You’re doing so well.”  
Jay sniffed.

“We need a doctor. Right now. My pregnant husband got injected with something and several incisions have been made in his stomach. Please help.”  
Cole had slammed one hand down on the counter, the other still managing to cradle Jay close.  
Several doctors clustered around them.  
Even with so many professionals here, Cole still didn’t know if Jay or the baby would make it.

Jay passed out about half an hour after they arrived at the hospital. Cole was watching from the back of the room as medics swarmed around Jay, taking blood samples, giving ultrasounds, hooking him up to various machines.  
Cole was terrified.  
Seeing Jay like this... the whole terror of things being unknown. This must’ve been how Jay felt when Cole was knocked out.  
That was it.  
Cole wasn’t going on any missions that would take longer than an hour. If they breached that point? Cole would start making his way home. He didn’t give a single shit whether or not the others ‘permitted’ that.  
Jay and his baby were his world.  
And his absence this night could mean that his world could die anytime soon.  
“Sir? Visitation hours are over. You need to go home.”  
“What? No. I’m not leaving. Not until I know they’re safe.”  
“Sir.”  
“Doctor. Please. I’m family. I’m not just a visitor.”  
The doctor speaking to him glanced about. Everyone shrugged.  
“Okay. But we don’t have anywhere for you to sleep.”  
“That’s fine. I don’t think it’s likely I’ll be sleeping anytime soon anyway.”

Doctors and nurses flit in and out of the room constantly, until at 10 past midnight they slowed down. They turned to Cole.  
“We’ve cleaned up the incisions. Based on blood samples, we believe that the injection was attempting to trigger an early labour with hormonal stimulation. But don’t worry, your baby’s staying put for now. They’re okay. Heartbeat’s normal, growing healthily. Based on the ultrasound, still wiggling vigorously.”  
Cole was finally allowed to let go of half his worries.  
“And Jay?”  
“He seems to have stabilised. If any of his levels fluctuate too wildly - blood glucose, heart rate, brain activity - we’ll be notified. For now, it looks like things are going to be okay.”  
Cole let out a massive gasp of relief.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Two days later, Jay woke up. Slightly dazed, before recalling what happened.  
“Cole!” He looked about wildly, and then locked eyes with the man in question.  
His hands then flailed to his belly.  
“The baby?”  
“She’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m keeping you safe.”  
“Thank fuck.”  
Jay looked at Cole with teary eyes.  
“I love her so fucking much Cole. If anything happened I’d... I’d die.”  
“I know. Me too. But it’s okay. You’re in hospital. Both you and baby are okay.”  
Jay sobbed shakily, stretching out his arms to summon Cole into a hug.  
“I was so scared. So scared. The needle... what did it do?”  
“It tried to start labour early. That’s why you couldn’t feel her for a bit. You can feel her now, right?”  
Jay went quiet, focusing on his stomach.  
“Oh. Yeah. Yeah. She’s okay. Oh, my baby’s okay.”  
“I’m going to stop going on dangerous shit. I need to be with you. If something terrible had happened... Jay I don’t know what I’d do.”  
Jay pulled Cole in tighter.  
“Lets not talk about work and danger. Please. Just... just how much I love you. And what life will be like with this little one running about.”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“I love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short bc it’s Just Filler

Things went back to as normal as they could be, although Cole didn’t leave Jay’s side for a minute, and they limited public outings. Jay declined an offer to go on to Daniel Klade’s show again, to talk about the baby, and anyone within the dojo’s perimeters was thoroughly searched. None of these had been Jay’s idea.  
“I’m telling you, it’s fine.” Jay stroked Cole’s cheek. “I’m okay.”  
“I’m trying to keep you safe. I’m not letting it happen again. I’m not.”  
“Baby. You can’t control things forever.”  
“I know. I know. And I know it’ll be even worse when she arrives. But right now? Jay, I can’t stop thinking about how scared I was.”  
“Cole. I’m okay.”  
Cole nodded slowly.  
“I know. I know.”  
Jay picked up his calloused hand and placed it carefully on his bump.  
“Look. She’s still growing. Nice and healthy. I’m still here. Alive and - oh, shit!”  
Cole stared at his hand, before leaning closer to it.  
“Was..?”  
“I think so. I think she kicked!”  
Cole smiled.  
“Did it hurt?”  
“No, no. I was just surprised. Make her do it again! C’mon, Cole, speak to her!”  
Cole got closer to the baby bump.  
“You kicked! Oh, you strong girl, you kicked! Could you do it again? For me and Papi? Please? We were so surprised we didn’t even get to focus on it. C’mon sweetheart. Just another tiny prod. Kick for daddy?”  
This time is was smaller. But still there.  
“Oh my god... Jay this is...!”  
“See? She’s okay. Aren’t you sweetheart? Just letting your daddy know you’re still alright!”  
Cole beamed at Jay’s stomach.  
“You’re so big...”  
“Um, fuck you too.”  
“No, no. It’s not a bad thing. It’s cute. Knowing this is all our baby. I just... it’s only really just hit me how far along you are.”  
“24 weeks... And we still don’t have an apartment. Or any baby things.”  
“Huh? What’re you talking about? You were there when we put a deposit on a apartment a few miles away?”  
“What? When?”  
Jay scrunched his brow.  
“Like... a couple of weeks after the Klade thing? You seriously don’t remember?”  
Jay was quiet for a minute.  
“Oh yeah! Wait... how did I forget that?”  
“Baby brain.”  
This wasn’t the first time the baby brain had attacked. Jay’s memory had been fuzzy lately.  
“God... that apartment was so nice. When are we supposed to move in?”  
“Next month.”  
“Ah. Gotcha.”  
Another kick then.  
Jay smiled serenely as Cole beamed at his bump.

Cole was fawning over the bump, as per usual. 28 weeks. Fuckinh hell.  
Jay stretched out in their new bed, scrolling through a variety of baby products on Amazon.  
“Your dad got any of your shit from when you were a baby?”  
Cole shook his head, pressing a kiss to the bump.  
“I don’t think so. He got rid of a lot after mom died.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah...”  
“God, everything is so expensive. Jeez.” Jay rubbed his belly. “Sorry sweetheart, your daddy and I aren’t very rich at the moment.”  
A soft kick in return.  
“I love her.” Cole smiles warmly at the bump, before glancing up at Jay. “And these.”  
“What?”  
Cole squeezed one of Jay’s very full ‘pecs’.  
“They’re for the baby dumbass.”  
“I know. I just reckon they could do with a bit of appreciation before she gets here.”  
“I’m not letting you play with my fucking tits.”  
“But they’re so squishy!”  
“It hurts when you do that. They’re sore Cole.”  
“Sorry.”  
Jay shook his head, before putting away his phone.  
“It’s okay. Maybe they do need a little manipulation to get used to being used. Wouldn’t want to freak out the first time she feeds.”  
Cole shot straight up.  
“You saying I can..?”  
“Yeah. I’m saying you can fiddle with them for a little bit. But gently!”  
“I’ll be so gentle. I promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

Cole was out, doing some fucking news shit with the ninja, with Jay connected to him via discreet mic to keep in contact.  
Garbage, bad, disappointing.  
Jay was exhausted and hot and achy and he just wanted Cole around him all the time. All the time.  
He wasn’t even allowed to get up and walk around much! Bed rest sucked when Cole wasn’t around. Jay wanted cuddles and a massage and the reassurance that Cole was here, and near him.  
Baby kicked.  
“Hey Willow. You alright in there?”  
They’d decided on a name a couple weeks back. Willow Brookstone. It sounded good, in Jay’s opinion.  
She shuffled around.  
“I miss your daddy. How do we make him come home?”  
There was a crackle from Jay’s earpiece.  
“I can hear you Jay-Jay. Just another couple hours and I’ll be home. Promise.”  
“I want a kiss.”  
“I’ll give you lots and lots of kisses when I get back.”  
“Hmph. Get me a kebab too?”  
“Of course babe. Whatever you want.”  
“I’m turning the mic off now. Just for a bit, don’t lose your head. I need to slag you off to baby.”  
“Asshole. Tell Willow I love her.”  
“Do it yourself. Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

Jay breathed out slowly. Things had been getting cramped in there frequently today. It wasn’t even like he’s over eaten! It was uncomfortable, to say the least.  
“Ugh. Willow. What’re you doing in there? Jesus, my tummy’s hurting. Stop whatever it it you’re up to, cheeky girl.”  
The sensation dulled again, Willow flailing her legs and arms around.  
“Oof. Really giving me a punch there, you are. Want something to eat?”  
Jay didn’t necessarily feel hungry, but he figured that would be one way to keep the contortions at bay.  
Slowly, he waddled out of bed and eased himself into the kitchen, both hands cupping his bump tightly.  
He opened the fridge.  
“Sandwich?”  
Willow squirmed.  
“I’ll be honest, I don’t know what what that means sweetie. Let’s just go basic ham and cheese, shall we?”  
It was when he was buttering the second slice of bread a more acute pain tore through him.  
“Fucking hell.” Jay breathed out slowly, clutching onto the counter. “That was... that was strong. C’mon baby, I know you’re hungry. Calm down, please.”  
He’d settled back into the bed, finishing the sandwich up when the pain squeezed at him again.  
Jay dropped his plate on his lap, using both hands to rub and massage his bump, in an effort to relieve himself of the torment.  
After a while, it went away again.

Jay prided himself on being quite smart. He was witty. He knew what he was doing. He was intelligent.  
Which is why he was dismayed to realise that it took him another three waves of cramping and pain to figure out that it wasn’t just the regular bout of struggles he’d been dealing with lately. These were actual fucking contractions.  
He was not fucking ready.  
Jesus, he’s only 34 weeks! This is too early. Too early.  
Jay could try and fool himself by pretending they’re braxton hicks. But he knows they’re not.  
Fuck.  
Jay breathes out slowly, trying to gather his thoughts.  
Okay. Alright. He was in labour. First things first, get Cole home right now.  
Jay switched on his mic again.  
“Cole. Baby. You there?”  
Jay heard Cole babble an answer to some fucking question.  
Still in an interview then.  
“Cole. Cole. You told me you wouldn’t turn your mic off. Cole.”  
There was an “excuse me” on the other end, and Jay could hear the interviewers voice fade further away.  
“Hey sweetie. What’s up? Everything good?”  
“You need to come home.”  
“Jay, really? C’mon, you’ve been by yourself longer than this. You can last a little while lomger without me.”  
“Cole. I’m serious. I-”  
“Jay. It’s alright, I’ll be home soon... wait, you are okay, right? Not in danger?”  
“I don’t think I’m in danger, but-”  
“Jay. Just a little while more. I’ll be home soon as.”  
Jay was about to tell Cole to shut the fuck up and that he was in labour when another contraction seized him.  
Jay grunted, and breathed a little too heavily.  
“Jay? C’mon, don’t be mad at me. Please. I’ll give you so many snuggles when I get home. Promise.”  
“Fuck off.” Jay breathed intermittently down the phone. “Your baby is coming.”  
A loud crackle.  
“You serious? I - for real?”  
“I’m not fucking joking. Cole, I nee-”  
Another loud groan, Jay’s words lost within it.  
“I’m coming. I’m coming baby. I’m sorry, I’m on my way.”  
Jay heard Cole shout an apology for leaving so soon, and then a small boom, signifying the spawn of his elemental dragon.  
Cole better fucking hurry up.

Cole sounded like he broke the door down as he stormed into the house.  
“Jay! Jay! I’m here. I’m here. You in bed?”  
A grunt of confirmation.  
Jay was greeted with a sloppy kiss before Cole kicked into full panic mode.  
“She’s early...”  
“I know.” Jay groaned out.  
“Are you okay? How is it?”  
“Painful.”  
Cole took one of Jay’s hands and squeezed.  
“You’re gonna be okay.”  
“This shit fucking hurts. You’re never getting me pregnant again.”  
“Shh. Shh. It’s alright. Deep breaths. In and out. June said not to get to hospital until they’re 10 minutes apart right? How long has it been since the last one?”  
“Half an hour.”  
“Ah. Fuck. Okay.”  
Jay sighed shakily.  
“Cole. I’m scared.”  
Cole looked pained.  
“You’re gonna do so well. Everything is gonna go great. I promise. I promise baby.”  
Cole glances at the bag on the floor, stuffed with a variety of ‘hospital time’ features. Yeah. They were prepped in that area.  
“Do you think some walking around the house might help?”  
“We can try.”  
Cole took Jay’s hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him as they walked slowly through the bedroom and the landing.  
Jay clutched at Cole tightly.

“Dude. Where’d you go? You just fucking left in the middle of it! Is everything okay?” Kai sounded concerned through the phone.  
“I think so.” Cole mumbled into the earpiece, slightly drowned out by the water running into the bath.  
“Are you running a bath? Is that why Jay summoner you.”  
“We both thought a bath would help ease some of the contractions maybe.”  
“Ah. Gotcha. Wait, contractions?”  
“Jay’s in labour.”  
“Oh. Fucking hell! Good luck man. Tell him I hope everything goes great. I’ll leave you to it. You probs don’t wanna have too much attention drawn away from him.”  
“You’re right there. Alright man, I’ll keep you posted.”  
Cole ended the call and turned off the tap, moving back into the bedroom to guide Jay in.  
He was met with more groaning. And some tears.  
“Cole. Baby. Help. Please. I don’t like this, make it stop.”  
“I’m sorry sweetheart. I can’t. C’mere. Come on.” Cole cradled Jay close to him, wiping at his tears. “You’re doing so good. So so good sweetie. So good. Do you want your bath?”  
Jay nodded quietly, clutching at Cole as he was escorted to the tub and eased into it.  
Cole settles on the edge of the bath, one hand resting on Jay’s stomach.  
“You’re incredible. I’m so proud of you.”  
Jay nodded wearily, before tensing up again, hand waving about to grip onto Cole.  
“Hey. Hey. Deep breathing. You’ve got this. Squeeze my hand. Squeeze all the pain out. In and out.”  
Jay let out another sob.  
“Shh. It’s alright. I’m here. Keep squeezing baby. Hard as you want.”  
Jay was almost crushing Cole’s hand, but the earth ninja doubted that was much compared to the torment Jay was once right now.  
“How many minutes was that?”  
“12. It’s alright. Getting closer.”  
“It’s been hours. Hours and hours.”  
“I know. I know. I’ve lost count.”  
“Me too.” Jay sighed and pawed at a bubble pile.  
“Need a back rub or anything? Water?”  
“Please. To both.”  
Cole nodded, and left momentarily, returning with a glass of iced water, before placing both of his hands against Jay’s knotted back and rubbing into it.

It was nearing the evening now, and Jay’s contractions were still stuck at 12 minutes apart. Jay was at his wits end.  
“Can’t we go now? Please. Please. I want this to stop.”  
“It’s procedure. I’m sorry sweetie.”  
Jay grit his teeth and clenched at Cole’s fingers with an iron grip as another wave spread through him.  
The wave of pain didn’t seem to be the only thing spreading.  
Jay looked down at his crotch to see it soaked, the dampness seeping through the bedsheets too.  
“Oh.”  
Jay was gripped with a sudden spike of fear then. Fuck. He takes it back. He’s not ready for the baby to be out yet.  
“Cole...”  
But his husband already moving, hauling the bag onto his shoulder before turning to Jay.  
“C’mon. Your waters broke. You can go to hospital now.”  
“Cole. I’m scared. I’m not ready.”  
Cold softened.  
“Jay-Jay. You’re gonna be an amazing dad. I know for a fact that Willow’s gonna love you. We’ll never be really ready. We just have to roll with the punches. And right now, this punch is you about to push a baby out of your guts. I believe in you.”  
Jay breathed shakily.  
“My pants...”  
“Oh right. We can change you into a new pair.”

There had certainly been no rush from the doctors to get Jay in a maternity ward, but at least he was here now. 9cm. Only one centimetre from pushing this baby out.  
Cole was still on call, even after being screamed at, his hand most definitely battered. Jay has never loved or respected him more.  
Cole noticed Jay looking at him then.  
“You okay? Need some more ice chips? Damp towel for your head? Anything?”  
Jay shook his head wearily.  
“Just you. I just need you.”  
“You’ve got me. Right here. Always.”  
Jay braced himself as another contraction tore through him, losing his bearings in the pain.  
When it had ended, Jay was greeted with a group of doctors entering, and of course, fingers shoved up his slit.  
He was too distracted to care.  
It wasn’t until the doctor pulled her gloved hand out and announces “10cm” that he even noticed she’d been in there.  
Right. It’s go time.  
...  
“I fucking hate this.”  
...  
“Cole, fucking hell.”  
...  
“Argh!!”  
...  
Willow was born a few hours after that. Jay was crying, tears sliding down his cheeks as he cradled the wailing girl.  
“Oh my god. She’s real.”  
Cole’s eyes weren’t exactly dry either.  
Rather the opposite in fact.  
“Jay. Look. Look she’s here.” Cole’s voice wavered.  
Jay nodded, allowing the doctors to take her to swaddle her.  
Having a kid was a big deal. Raising one even bigger. Jay was ready. He had Cole. And now he also had a gorgeous little baby too.


End file.
